Cockroaches and insects are a pest which are common in many homes. There are a wide variety of products available on the market today which attempt to control these pests, with varying degrees of success. These pest controls may be categorized in two general categories: (1) sprays or the like, and (2) traps.
There are wide variety of sprays available which are applied to surfaces which may be contacted by cockroaches or other insects. Unfortunately, such sprays commonly have an unpleasant odor, and may stain the surface upon which they are applied. There is always a concern that the spray could contaminate human food products, as well. Furthermore, the cockroach does not necessarily die instantly upon contact with the spray, and may travel some distance before the effects of the spray become lethal.
Conventional traps typically utilize an adhesive applied on a surface within a box or other container. An insect may then be attracted to bait within the box, and thereby comes into contact with the adhesive. The box may then be disposed of as desired. The major problem with such traps, is that the adhesive will not retain its potency for a long period of time. Furthermore, an insect must contact a substantial portion of its body to the adhesive to produce a bond with enough strength to retain the insect in place.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved insect trap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an insect trap which does not require insecticides of any type.
A further object is to provide an insect trap which will not lose its strength or entrapment effect after a period of time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an insect trap which is extremely economical to manufacture, and simple to use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.